


John is a Secret BAMF

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John是一个世外高人。</p>
<p>原文连接见内。</p>
            </blockquote>





	John is a Secret BAMF

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intrinsicness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrinsicness/gifts).
  * A translation of [(un)remarkable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537641) by [intrinsicness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrinsicness/pseuds/intrinsicness). 



中学毕业时John是班上第一名。学校公布了榜单，大家上前围观，只有John一个人对此结果毫不意外。

甚至连老师们都很惊讶。“噢，Watson？我知道他成绩挺棒的，不过还不至于第一名吧，是那个叫Jones的女生吗？不是？还是那个叫Weston的男生？嗯……”

并非大家都忘记了他的存在，只不过他的老师教了他这么多年还是会喊错他的名字。John还是有几个死党的。说到底就是他不起眼而已。

——————————

上了大学，John遇到另一群人——那些人还没见识过John，还没体验过那份震惊。在大学里John的成绩不算顶尖，但当他面对一个抓狂的、挥舞着小刀的病患时，人人都为他非凡的冷静折服了。

同样的事也发生在基础军事训练的时候，一开始没人注意他，直到他成为第一个每次都能命中靶心，将子弹射穿旧弹孔的学员。即使如此，指挥官们也总是忘记将想要学习枪法的人推荐给他。

每一支队伍，每一次分配，每一个新环境，都是这么个过程。

事实上这样的循环周而复始，直至他遇到Sherlock Holmes。

——————————

John很惊讶Mike居然会在公园里叫出他的名字，不过回头想想，Mike和他其实是一类人。当年在巴兹医院，还没戴上眼镜的Mike和他总是被人混淆起来。

而真正意想不到的却是刚和Sherlock见面，后者就从他身上挖出那么多料。当那家伙眨巴了一下眼睛，衣抉飘飘地离开实验室时，John开始对自己有生以来第一次佩服的人萌生出一点点恋慕之情。

——————————

射杀那个司机之后John再度为Sherlock而倾倒。他明明站在犯罪现场，又无法解释自己从什么时候开始出现，还是个退伍军人——居然没人怀疑到他。除了Sherlock，滔滔不绝的推理，足够让警方找到他了。但他们俩还是在无人干涉的情况下离开了那儿。

有时候，不必考虑自己的存在感也是件好事。当他又一次射杀了某个家伙之后（第几次了？第五次？），没人想到给他做一次弹道测试，呃，根本就没人想到他。John忍不住向Sherlock提起了这点。

“我已经发现别人都对你不甚在意，其实你处理危机的能力其实相当出色。Lestrade好像总是因为你表现得若无其事就以为你没有一起被抓或者被持枪威胁之类的。”

“那你为什么会注意到我？”John问。

“因为你非常了不起。”在Sherlock的大脑中这个答案非常简单，但对John而言，新颖又意外。

可以说，他们之间的关系，从那一晚开始发生了质变。

——————————

经过一件非常刺激非常惊心动魄的事情之后，苏格兰场终于发现了John才是那个闪光点。

那天Sherlock离开公寓一直未归。他理应是去买牛奶，所以早早就该回到家。John也出门朝Tesco走，途中发现了一抹蓝影。那是Sherlock的围巾，挂在一道铁链上，唯一的痕迹是地上有着大型卡车的轮胎印。他的手机在口袋里振动着。

被绑架了。Camden一家商店的地下室。SH

——————————

五分钟后John坐进一辆出租车，对司机说：“你能不能就在这儿绕圈，直到我让你停车？”

十五分钟后John给Lestrade打电话，给他一个门牌号。“我要先进去了，再见。”他不顾Lestrade的强烈阻拦挂断电话。

那块区域只有一家店门口站了一个持枪匪徒，John藉此找到了正确的位置。那些绑匪傻得一比，可是看在上帝份上，他们个子真是不小。John绕过那条街，在黑暗中接近看门人，然后给他后脑来了一拳把他打昏。他们的枪一样，John捡起来塞进口袋，然后把那家伙的手绑在一根电线杆上。John最近总是准备充分。

那个匪徒开始醒了，于是John走了进去，穿过柜台，朝后门门缝的那道微光靠近。

地下室门口也有个持枪匪徒。John从黑暗里猛扑而出，狠踹他的肚子并在头上补了一记。为了避免发出引人注意的声响，他接住那个匪徒倒下的身体，把武器放得远远地，悄悄把他的手在衣架上捆好。

他轻轻地沿着楼梯外围不发声音地往下走，手枪时刻持在身前。Sherlock被绑在房间中央的椅子上，周围站了4个蒙面人。其中一个看上去弱毙了——John大概只要踢他一下就能搞定——其余三人都是强敌啊。哎，真要命。

就在那时John脚下的楼梯发出吱呀声，对方全部转身朝他看去。电光石火间，John先朝一个大块头的腿部开了一枪，然后跳过楼梯扶手双脚踹向另一个家伙的胸口。痛死了。不该从受过伤的那边肩膀用力的。

他险险着地，又迎上另一个。皱着脸的John挣扎站起用枪托砸向对方的脸，同时腹部挨了对方一膝盖。他尽可能地——该死，又用那边肩膀了——挡下那一击，抬脚踢向对方下身。那家伙弯下腰，John便顺势用膝盖磕他的脑袋。

他旋身，手枪指向最后一个人，那个看起来弱毙了的家伙正稳稳地举枪对着他。这时身后传来动静，John略微弯腰肘部往后重重一拐，打在偷袭者的腹部。

现在他们陷入了一对一的僵局，只有刚才那个中枪的绑匪在喘息和呻吟。John和蒙面人彼此举枪而立，互瞪了片刻，突然Sherlock说：“好了快搞定他吧。”

一眨眼，John蹲下，瞄准，朝那家伙的手开枪，一气呵成。

“真棒。”

“Sherlock，我刚朝两个人开枪了。”

“没错。”

John随身携带的尼龙绳快用完了，不过他还是把所有人都弄到一起，牢牢地捆在房间一角。他嘴唇裂了一处，还有一只熊猫眼，更别提毛衣上的污迹和血。不过他又不是没受过更重的伤。John解开Sherlock。

重获自由的Sherlock立刻揉起手腕，说道：“我想吻你，不过得先缝好那个伤口。”

————————

John和Sherlock精疲力尽地上楼，瘫倒在路边。过了一分钟，警笛呼啸，警车和一辆救护车驶过街角。带头那一辆停在他们跟前，Lestrade钻出来，看上去快崩溃了。

“这里发生了什么事？”看见John的脸和路边那个匪徒，Lestrade大喊。

“John制服绑匪，把我救了出来，就这样。”Sherlock慢吞吞地说。“现在，能不能请一个救护人员来看看他的脸……”

“当、当然。”

————————

John把脸稍微弄干净了一点，肿胀的嘴唇也盖上胶贴。Lestrade和Sherlock聊了一会儿之后走近他。至于他们聊了什么，John不是很清楚。

“你知不知道自己刚才单枪匹马地制服了六名训练有素的匪徒？他们总共犯下九起谋杀案，正在被通缉中。”Lestrade说着，“你到底怎么干的？”

“哦，我本来也不知道，呃，你是——”

“天啊，那是结婚戒指吗？”Lestrade的视线盯在他的无名指上，“你几时结婚了？我以为你没有在和人交往啊！”

“Sherlock和我大概三个月前结婚了，之后我就一直带着戒指。”John淡定地回答。与此同时仿佛街上每个人都震惊地看向他。

——————————

从那以后John在重案组里就成了一个传奇人物。

唯一有异议的是Anderson，他依然搞不懂为什么一个脑子正常的人会和Sherlock结婚。

话说回来，大家也都知道，John不是一个完全理智的、按牌理出牌的人。


End file.
